


Just Shut Up!

by Jedi0rders



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Jealousy, Light Dom/sub, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Sex, Vaginal Sex, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26555623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jedi0rders/pseuds/Jedi0rders
Summary: At the burrow for the Christmas holidays, the reader finds herself struggling to keep quiet when alone with Ron.
Relationships: Ron Weasley x Reader, Ron Weasley/Reader, Ron Weasley/You, Ron Weasley/reader smut, Ron/Reader, Weasley/reader, ron weasley x reader smut, ron weasley x you, ron/you, weasley/reader smut, weasley/you
Comments: 3
Kudos: 218





	Just Shut Up!

You had been looking forward to Christmas with the Weasleys since Ginny had invited you months before. You’d be damned if you let their youngest son ruin it for you.

“Do you ever stop talking?”

Ron interrupted you, rolling his eyes. You were currently positioned in the living area of the Weasley’s house with Ginny and Ron. Ginny had asked you about your classes, and sure– you might’ve gone off on a tangent about McGonagall’s harsh grading– but there was no reason for the boy to be rude. 

You narrowed your eyes at him while Ginny gasped. 

“Ronald! I asked her a question, you big oaf!” The girl reprimanded him, picking up one of Molly’s prized throw pillows and hitting her brother on the head. 

Ron swiped at the pillow and sent it tumbling to the floor. You couldn’t help but feel embarrassed. Maybe you did talk too much sometimes...

You zoned out as Ginny forced Ron to mutter a half-assed apology to you. You hadn’t even heard what he’d said, but you nodded anyways and quickly stood. 

“I need to get some fresh air.” You told Ginny. 

She nodded and the siblings watched as you slipped out of the front door of the Burrow. As soon as you shut the door behind you, anger flooded you. Why was Ron such an ass?

Gingerly you picked your way over to a worn-down rocking chair situated on the rickety porch. He was lucky you hadn’t hexed him, you thought. Regardless of the no magic rule, you were sure you could get away with something small, just to shut him up. 

You sat outside on the porch until the sky started to dim, and finally the door of the house creaked open. Your head snapped towards the noise, expecting to see Ginny. 

“What do you want?” You snarled at Ron. 

You crossed your arms across your chest; a clear sign of closing yourself off. The ginger gave you a small frown before taking the rocking chair beside yours. You watched him with narrowed eyes. 

It seemed like forever before Ron broke the awkward silence. 

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly, his eyes focused on his hands clasped together in his lap. 

You rolled your eyes, “What, did your mum tell you to come apologize? Well don’t bother. You’re an ass, I didn’t do anything to you and you-”

“Shut up!” Ron interrupted you suddenly and your mind went back to a very similar situation that had happened just a few hours before. 

You scoffed and started to stand. You made it to the door, your hand on the handle, when Ron spoke again.

“I’m sorry for being an ass. It’s just, I dunno– sometimes I wish I was close with you like Ginny is. Maybe I’m jealous of her, I guess. You’re pretty cool,” he shrugged awkwardly.

You stepped away from the door, your escape forgotten. His reasoning made absolutely no sense, but as you looked at his freckled face, you couldn’t help but understand. Ron just wanted to be the one you leaned on. He wanted to be your friend. 

“You could’ve just told me you wanted to be my friend,” you giggled. You slipped back into your rocking chair, which caused him to smile. 

“I’m not very good with words, if you haven’t noticed.” 

That elicited a laugh from both of you, and from then on your conversation flowed nicely. Ron was actually very nice when he wasn’t being jealous. 

As the air around them began to buzz with the noise of nocturnal creatures, and the last light in the burrow flicked out, Ron looked at you in thought. You raised an eyebrow. 

“What? Is something on my face?” You asked, wiping at your nose. 

He chuckled and shook his head, “No, I’m just thinking. Y’know how they say that boys are mean to girls they like?”

You nodded and rolled your eyes. You hated that stereotype; it seemed like it was normalizing abuse and toxic relationships. 

“I think that’s why I was mean to you. Because I like you.”

You stared at him in slight shock– you had felt this coming, but you didn’t know if he would admit it. Ron smiled sheepishly as he sunk further into his chair. You smiled sweetly and reached a hand out, placing it on his knee. 

His eyes widened as they traveled from your hand, up your body and finally to your eyes. You could see him gulp, and you giggled. 

“Follow me,” You spoke quietly, making sure to give him a wink as you stood and walked off the porch. 

You didn’t look back, but you knew he was following you because of the creaking of the porch. You led Ron to the side of the house, in a dark patch where no one could see you, but you could just barely see each other. 

“What are we–” He started, but you quickly cut him off.

“Kiss me.”

Ron wasted no time. He leaned in and captured your lips; you were surprised at how dominant of a kisser he was. The ginger backed you up against the side of the house, your back pressed against the siding. It would’ve been uncomfortable if you weren’t so focused on the lips that were on yours. 

You ran your tongue over Ron’s bottom lip before he granted you access to his mouth. He only allowed you to enjoy the control of the kiss for a few seconds before his tongue pushed back in to your mouth. You couldn’t help but moan into the kiss, eliciting a smile from Ron. 

Your hands tangled themselves in his hair and you pulled lightly, which Ron seemed to like. You grinned at this and pulled a little harder. He groaned and his hands shifted to your ass, his hands firmly gripping the cheeks. 

Before you could progress any further, Ron broke away from you and inhaled deeply. You watched him as he nervously ran a hand through his hair. 

“Are you sure?” He asked softly, his hands moving to softly grip your waist. 

You nodded and leaned in to kiss him once more, sufficiently convincing him that you wanted this. After knowing that you were enjoying yourself, Ron got more rough. 

The kiss turned needy, and he kissed you like it was the last time he ever would. As his mouth moved to your jawline and started to plant small kisses, his hands slowly moved under the hem of your shirt. The feel of his rough palms against your stomach excited you. 

Your hands hooked on to his shoulders as his head dipped lower to bite and kiss the skin on your neck. He seemed to not spend too long in one place; probably being conscious of hickeys. You mentally thanked him for this before your mind was pulled back to reality; his hands were now cupping your breasts under your thin shirt. 

“You’re wearing too many clothes,” You breathed and he chuckled. 

You backed away from one another and quickly shed your shirts. Instantly, your eyes were locked on Ron’s surprisingly toned chest and lean muscles. You would have never guessed he had such a nice figure. 

He was as equally fixated on you, his eyes locked onto your chest. You could feel your cheeks heating as you reached behind your back and unclasped your bra. 

The garment fell to the grass with little sound, and Ron hungrily took in the sight of your breasts. 

“Fuck,” he exhaled moving towards you again. 

You laughed as his lips found yours once more; his hands moving to your breasts. You moaned into the kiss as he kneaded the soft flesh. His fingers eventually found your hardened nipples and he began to roll them between his fingers, earning another moan from you. 

Your hands dropped to his trousers and made quick work of the leather belt looped in them. You tossed the belt over his shoulder as you two kissed; not caring where it landed. 

Your hands pushed his trousers down to his mid-thigh, and he quickly broke your kiss to remove them the rest of the way. You watched him with hungry eyes; your gaze especially focused on the very obvious bulge in his underwear. You bit your lip and reached out a hand to palm him through the thin fabric. 

“Oh fuck–” he moaned a little too loud at the sudden contact, and you clamped your free hand over his mouth. 

“Shh, your family’s sleeping,” You whispered and he nodded. 

You slowly removed your hand from his mouth and kneeled on the grass. Your eyes were now level with his boxers, and you looked up at Ron through your lashes as you pushed his last remaining clothing item to his ankles. 

His member sprung up and you grinned– he was definitely bigger than you were expecting. Your hand wrapped around the base of his dick and you started to slowly pump his cock; mindful to pay attention to his noises and warn him if he got too loud. 

“Fuck, Y/N,” he moaned after you had swiped your tongue across the tip of his dick. 

“What do you want me to do?” You asked him seductively, your hand still gripping his dick. Your face was close enough that he could feel your breath on his member. 

Ron stifled a groan as he reached a hand into your hair, tangling it between the strands. You couldn’t help but give yourself a satisfactory smile– normally you weren’t very dominant, but it seemed that Ron needed you to take control right now, which you didn’t mind. 

“Please, Y/N–” he panted as you tentatively touched your tongue to his dick once more before moving away. 

“Suck my dick.”

You hummed approvingly and finally gave in to his needs, dropping your jaw and taking in the first few inches of his length. You’d never deepthroated someone of his length before, but you were certainly up for the challenge as you inched further and further down his cock. 

Above you, Ron was a panting mess. It was apparent that he hadn’t received a blowjob in a while– or maybe at all– but you didn’t mind. You were happy to give him one. 

When you finally reached the base of his cock, your nose nestled in his ginger pubic hair, you began to slowly bob your head back and forth. You reached a hand under his dick to play with his balls, which earned a, “Fucking hell,” from Ron. 

Ron’s hips began to buck to meet your bobs, and you had quite the rhythm going as he began to near his climax. Your tongue traced the underside of his cock, and you moaned as he tugged your hair harder in response. 

“I’m close–” he panted. 

You quickly released his dick and stood. He frowned at you. 

“What–”

“I’d rather you cum in my pussy than my mouth,” you grinned and started to undo your fly. 

He smirked, “You’re something else, y’know that?”

“So I’ve been told,” you chuckled as you pushed your trousers and panties to your ankles, gingerly stepping out of them and kicking them to the side. 

For a moment, neither of you moved. You were too busy taking each other in. Ron’s member was red and painfully erect, and the insides of your thighs were glistening from your arousal. You turned to face the house and stuck your ass out towards him; a silent invitation. 

He quickly obliged and held his dick with one hand as he pushed it against your folds. You moaned at the contact; your hips pushed back so that he would sink further inside you. 

“You’re so wet,” he said as he began to slowly plunge his dick inside you. 

You moaned and placed your hands on the side of the house to steady yourself. Ron was very considerate and let you adjust to his length, and when he finally bottomed out, you started to rock your hips back. 

“Grab my tits,” you told him. 

He reached around and grabbed your breasts; pushing them together and tugging at the nipples. Then, he started to slowly thrust into you, removing himself nearly all the way before pushing back in. It was the most full you’d ever felt, and you had a hard time stifling your moans as he started to pick up the pace. 

“Fuck Ron, god– your dick is so good,” you moaned between thrusts. 

He picked up the pace at this; his balls slapping against your ass, one of his hands still playing with your nipples, and the other moving to your pussy to find your clit. 

As he began to rub sloppy circles on your clit, you moaned louder and your knees almost buckled. 

“Fuck, keep doing that. I’m almost there–”

He kept the same pace, quickly bringing you to your climax. Your eyes rolled back as your legs shook, a wanton moan leaving your throat. Ron reached his climax shortly after, his cum filling you as you came down from your high. 

The air around you stilled as you both worked up the strength to move again. Ron removed himself from your pussy and started to reach for his clothes. You stretched your arms into the air and then followed suit. 

“That was amazing,” he told you softly as he pulled on his boxers and trousers. 

You couldn’t help but laugh, “I don’t think I’ve had an orgasm that good ever.”

He grinned proudly as you two finished dressing. As you slowly made your way back to the front porch, you leaned in and said, “Maybe you should tell me to shut up more often.” He blushed. 

The next morning at breakfast, you had a hard time keeping your eyes off Ron. The meal was going normally– Molly making small talk and the siblings bickering, when Fred said,

“Did you guys hear those weird noises coming from outside the house last night?”

You gripped your fork and tried to hide your shock. You could see that Ron was trying to do the same. No one was paying attention to you, however, as George snickered,

“Yeah, someone was gettin’ it on last night.”

His eyes slid over to Ginny, who furrowed her brows. 

“Did Harry stop by last night, Ginny?” The twins asked in unison. 

Her mouth dropped open, but before she could speak, Molly interrupted,

“Shut up, both of you!”

Your eyes found Ron and you both laughed.


End file.
